Frío
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: Uchihacest. Una extraña sorpresa puede avenirse a tu mesa y bajo tus propias narices de la forma más inesperada. Todos habían dado por descontado que la frialdad siempre le había carcomido el alma.


**Frío**

**Resumen:** |**Uchihacest**| Una extraña sorpresa puede avenirse a tu mesa y bajo tus propias narices de la forma más inesperada. Todos habían dado por descontado que la frialdad siempre le había carcomido el alma.

**Disclaimer:** No. Las libres interpretaciones están libres de réditos.

**Notas:** Una idea loca. Basada en una historia real. ¿Qué? Sí, el ser humano no deja de sorprenderme. ¿Es belicoso, fastidioso, morboso? Hasta cierto punto me halaga pensar que es así. Voy a admitir una y otra y otra y otra que gusto mucho de tales motivos.

O, en su defecto, no encuentro motivo alguno para negarme ese gusto.

::::::

Hacía un clima agradable y, aún así, el hermano mayor de los Uchiha se sentía perturbado. ¿Celos? ¡Claro que no! Los Uchiha no podrían augurarse el sentirse atraídos por tales vulgaridades como el sentir celos hacia otro ser animado (o inanimado, para ser honestos). Después de todo, nunca le habían simpatizado las serpientes.

Por la ventana abierta entraba una brisa floral que le hacía cosquillas en las aletas de la nariz, consecuentemente, llevándole a fruncir ligeramente el ceño y a desviar la mirada una y otra vez hacia la puerta del salón. Se podía atisbar perfectamente la cocina y el dormitorio de su hermano menor desde su cómoda (bueno, ahora bastante incómoda) posición. El joven intentó concentrarse en su tan interesante lectura, más, sin ir más allá de descubrirse observando que papel más liso y que fuente más estilizada habían usado los editores para producir ese libro en el que había estado enfrascado desde las diez de la mañana.

Hay que admitirlo. Por muchas cualidades que saltaran a la vista sobre los Uchiha, la vista no era exactamente una de ellas. Eran en su conjunto un aglomerado perfecto de células marcadas por las virtudes más sobresalientes en toda Konoha. No obstante, eran cortos de vista. Físicamente hablando, el libro como un efecto de entretenimiento y/o ilustración estaba perfectamente manufacturado para que el Uchiha mayor pudiera servirse de él. Estaba tan bien que era innecesario recalcar en que las letras eran accesibles bajo su mirada atenta.

Pero su atención se había derivado por otros pagos.

Por ejemplo, le molestaba mucho el hecho de que el sol comenzara a filtrar sus rayos por la ventana abierta. Esos bucles que se tornaban en líneas paralelas y perpendiculares, según se las mirara, le molestaban. ¿Era el reflejo lo que perturbaba su lectura? No, era el contraste que se generaba al tener ese dorado impertinente llenando el salón mientras pirueteaba un salto mortal contra ese cielo (ya de por sí) insoportablemente celeste.

El colmo era la maceta con flores de matices rosados que tenía, por desgraciada eventualidad, que ser de un vivo color naranja. Empalagoso. Muy empalagoso.

¿Y qué eran estos delirios que le hacían divagar de la buena lectura? Distracciones. Muchas distracciones. No le gustaban. Demás estaría decir que el Uchiha confiaba en que las distracciones suelen traer más problemas e imposición de obstáculos que dar fruto a situaciones que le recrearan su forma de mirar el mundo para variar.

Está bien. No era un virtuoso en cuanto se trataba de arrebatarle a su hermano menor durante doce benditas horas. Era un calvario inaudito. Después de todo, se trataba de su hermano menor y era suyo, suya su sola responsabilidad hacia él.

–Tadaiiiima, Nii-san –pronunciaron desde la puerta. Enjaulado como estaba en sus contemplaciones y sus futuros planes a acometer contra aquellos que osaran tocar su propiedad parecían haberse convertido en su prioridad por el momento.

El niño de doce años que entró corriendo, ajeno a tales cuestiones, no lo pensó dos veces y, en un ligero envión, saltó sobre el estómago del otro niño. Plush! Era un salpicado de afecto que Itachi no se pudo negar cuando el niño se zambulló entre sus brazos pidiendo a por un cariño que hubiera sido considerado como muy intenso y espeso, de no tratarse de un trato entre dos hermanos Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras besaba a su hermano en los labios. Itachi ya estaba acostumbrado. Estaba acostumbrado a tales reconocimientos, y, no dudó en enlazar sus brazos alrededor de la silueta pequeña que tanto había extrañado desde el preciso momento en que el niño había decidido acatar su consejo de salir a jugar afuera y soltarse del agarre afectuoso de su hermano.

–Hmmm…¿Nii-san? –preguntó Sasuke, dubitativo.

Itachi levantó la mirada hasta toparse con aquel par de ojos que le sonreían abiertamente.

El interpelado respondió con un levantamiento de cejas.

–Me muero de sed –se excusó el más joven. Si no lo hacía, su hermano mayor se ofendería.

Acto seguido, desligó sus extremidades del enredo tramposo al que había estado jugando con su hermano hasta ese momento y se dirigió, impasiblemente, hacia la cocina.

Hacía mucho que no hacía este clima. Era una sorpresa agradable, sin embargo, Sasuke se sentía en demasía acalorado y eso le fastidiaba. En síntesis, la operación de ese fluctuante calor habías hecho que su hermano quedara como objeto de interés segundo en su hilo de pensamiento.

Concentróse entonces en ir a por un refresco. Siguió los pasos ordenadamente (pues claro, él era un Uchiha de modales y maneras perfectos), sacó un vaso del aparador, la botella de agua de la nevera y los cubos de hielo del freezer. Itachi, mientras, más tranquilo, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y continuó (esta vez convencional y ortodoxamente) su lectura.

Un grito desgarró la tarde.

Madara también acudió. Sí, el frío y despiadado tío postizo se apareció en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con un gesto imposible de leer (o describir por escrito) en su rostro. Sasuke lo miró con horror e Itachi imitó la conducta de su hermano menor.

–¿Guardas su corazón en el congelador? ¡Estás loco! –rompió el hielo Sasuke, repentinamente. ¿Respeto a sus mayores? Hay un código diferente respecto a eso en el clan Uchiha.

Madara los miró fríamente y, sin más, se giró sobre los talones. Esa era toda su opinión y reclamo al respecto.

Sasuke no lo pensó cuando introdujo un sorbete en su vaso y sorbió hasta digerir todo el contenido para aligerarse ese primer peso que le había llevado a tal descubrimiento. Poco después, ya se había vuelto a mirar con buenos ojos a su sonriente hermano mayor.

Itachi lo pensó un poco más y se tomó la libertad de redituarse que, al fin y al cabo, él podía seguir contemplándose bajo los parámetros de cuerdo cuando se trataba de su apasionamiento enamorado respecto a su hermano.

El libro había quedado, sin más circunspección, olvidado y desplomado sobre el sofá del salón.

~Fin*

::::::

**Notas finales:** Me gusta el giro imprevisto. Siempre tuve entendido que lo grotesco es el acontecer de algo poco familiar en un ambiente familiar. Práctico en cuanto se trata de los Uchiha. Realmente, yo misma me sorprendí hasta cierto punto.

Y, también, me tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que el corrector de Word me corrigió el nombre de Sasuke cuando lo tipée mal. Tal vez, en algún momento de fanatismo excesivo se me ocurrió agregar los nombres de Itachi y Sasuke al diccionario.

Esperando que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Disfruté mucho enrevesando el texto con mis giros habituales ^^


End file.
